


Dorkine

by notthedevil



Category: Fallout (Video Games), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Art, Food, Friendship, Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Shang Qinghua finds a new friend while on an unexpected vacation to what might have at one time been Boston.
Relationships: Shang Qinghua/Noodles, Shàng Qīnghuá & Takahashi (Fallout)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Dorkine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> He's begging MBJ to let him take the ramen robot home. MBJ....is considering it.


End file.
